Legion of Super-Heroes
History Origin The age of the Legion of Super-Heroes began when Garth Ranzz, Rokk Krinn and Imra Ardeen rescued R.J. Brande from assassins on a spacecraft on its way to Earth. The first the kids saw on Earth was the Superman museum, where they were inspired to become heroes. They decided to track down the mastermind behind R.J. Brande's assassination, and it turned out that it was Roderick Doyle. This lead R.J. Brande to form the Legion of Super-Heroes. The Legion's original members were Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, Triplicate Girl, Element Lad, Sun Boy, Tyroc and Bouncing Boy. Recruiting Superman At some point, the whole Legion battled Fatal Five. When they escaped from their prison, some Legionnaires were unavailable, and Brainiac 5 thought they could recruit Superman. They only partially succeeded, as they didn't find Superman, but a young Clark Kent who still had trouble controlling his powers. Nevertheless, Superman showed to be the edge the Legion needed to defeat the Fatal Five. Brainiac 5 realised that it was in the 31st century that Superman would grow into the legend he would become in the 21st century. Not long after Superman joined, the Legion found Brin Londo on the planet Rawl, and he joined with the name Timber Wolf. Over the time Superman first stayed in the 31st century, the Legion would often find themselves fighting "freak of the week"-type of villains, such as Alexis Luthor, the young magician Zyx and the Light-Speed Vanguard. Some time later, a Controller released a Sun-Eater to destroy Earth and its sun. The whole Legion and the Legion's worst enemies had to become allies to build the weapon that could destroy the Sun-Eater. In the end, Ferro Lad sacrificed his life to save Earth. Superman, after he warned the Controller to ever return, returned to the 21st century, where he became Superman. Years Later A few years after Superman had left (from the 31st century's point of view), Superman X, a clone of Superman from the 41st century, appeared and required the Legion to follow him. In the 41st century, most parts of the populated worlds had been destroyed by Imperiex, and Superman-X needed the Legion to stop him. The plan backfired however, when Imperiex stole Superman X's time travel device and went to the 31st century. When the Legion followed, they were a week too late, and New Metropolis was almost devastated, however, not by Imperiex, but of the Legion of Super-Villains and of the Fatal Five. The Legion of Super-Villains and Fatal Five were, with few exceptions, quickly put back to their prison planet Takron-Galtos. Imperiex allied himself with the Dominators to destroy the Legion of Super-Heroes and the United Planets and have had many schemes to do so, but he has not yet succeeded, with them, except saving a boy named Abel from Terra-Man. That was the only time Imperiex and the Legion has been on the same side, as the Legion could not accept a young boy getting killed and as Imperiex knew Abel would in time be responsible for the creation of the technology that Imperiex was composed of. Trials A former opponent of the Legion, Zyx had his powers removed and appeared to the Legion and said that his homeworld Zarok had been conquered by the evil sorcerer Mordru. As they went to Zarok to investigate, Zyx explained that "only magic can defeat magic" and thus made Superman order him get his powers back. As the only way to restore legally removed magical Zarokian powers was to complete a series of Trials, Zyx and Superman-X went to do so while the others would distract Mordru. Zyx and Superman-X completed had to complete three trials, giving a swamp monster his egg, solving a riddle, and avoiding to become encased in crystal, before Zyx's powers returned. When they approached Mordru, the other Legionnaires were transformed into grotesque beasts, but as Superman-X had learned a magic counter-spell from Zyx, he could rescue them. With the combined powers of Zyx, Star Boy and the Council of Zarok, Mordru was encased in rocks, rendering him powerless. Dark Victory Members Founding Members * Cosmic Boy (Joined in In the Beginning) * Saturn Girl (Joined in In the Beginning) * Lightning Lad (Joined in In the Beginning) Recruits * Bouncing Boy (Joined before Man of Tomorrow) * Duo Damsel (Joined before Man of Tomorrow) * Brainiac 5 (Joined before Man of Tomorrow) * Phantom Girl (Joined before Man of Tomorrow) * Dawnstar (Joined before Man of Tomorrow) * Colossal Boy (Joined before Man of Tomorrow) * Blok (Joined before Man of Tomorrow) * Dream Girl (Joined before Man of Tomorrow) * Element Lad (Joined before Man of Tomorrow) * Shrinking Violet (Joined before Man of Tomorrow) * Sun Boy (Joined before Man of Tomorrow) * Tyroc (Joined before Man of Tomorrow) * Superman (Joined in Man of Tomorrow) * Timber Wolf (Joined in Timber Wolf) * Star Boy (Joined in The Substitutes) * Matter-Eater Lad (Joined in The Substitutes) * Ferro Lad (Joined in Chain of Command) * Ultra Boy (Joined in Sundown, Pt. 1) * Chameleon Boy (Joined before The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 1) * Nemesis Kid (Joined in The Karate Kid) * Karate Kid (Joined in The Karate Kid) * Superman X (Joined in Dark Victory part 2) Category:Teams Category:DC Category:Legion of Super Heroes